


Stilemate?

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [302]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spark Stiles Stilinski, rogue werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/29/19: “arrange, line, include”So I had a visitor for a few days the majority of time spent just talking and talking and talking. Then my computer decided to have some serious problems. I'll do my best to keep up the posting, I promise





	Stilemate?

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/29/19: “arrange, line, include”
> 
> So I had a visitor for a few days the majority of time spent just talking and talking and talking. Then my computer decided to have some serious problems. I'll do my best to keep up the posting, I promise

Stiles made sure to include every bit of spark while laying mountain ash until the line met its starting point.

The sullen werewolf intruding on Stile's property and now confined to a clump of trees, stood scowling at Stiles. The surly brute had only stood in place, scowling, while Stiles encircled him with mountain ash and trapped him.

Despite the man-beast's rough good looks, "I'll break the barrier and release you if you promise you'll go away never to return again," Stiles said.

Derek's expression suggested he was debating whether to rearrange Stiles's face with a punch or his lips.


End file.
